vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tendou Setsuna
Summary Tendou Setsuna is the protagonist of Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Tendou Setsuna, Yaldaboth Origin: Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Gender: Male Age: 2 years old Classification: False God, Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Matter Manipulation (Can destroy things down to their atoms), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Analytical Prediction (By performing millions of calculations he can predict his opponents attacks), Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Reactive Evolution (While using his raison d'etre he grows and adapts to his opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can tear apart space), Summoning, Instinctive Reaction, Death Manipulation (Just drawing the harbringer of ash causes a thousand people who see to die, and ten thousand will die from a single one of its swings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; His raison d'etre allows him to triumph over tyranny and eradicates the very concept of defeat, which allows him to win against impossible odds. Exterminated the concept of eternity in order to kill God), Soul Manipulation (The Harbringer of Ash destroys both the body and soul), Non-Physical Interaction (With the harbringer of ash, killed Tiamat who was the very concept of an "omnipotent" god that can grant any wish, regardless of how unjust, unfair, or nonsensical it seems), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Metatron drawing the harbringer of ash), Poison Manipulation (Resists such things due to his nano machines), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data), Petrification (Resists such things due to his nano machines), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (During a bad end route, Setsuna after thousands of battles was able to defeat Tiamat, he would logically need to resist such abilities in order to do so) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to God and Metatron, killed Tiamat-Lilith) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Metatron) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Universal Standard Equipment: *'Harbringer of Ash:' A weapon capable of killing God who resides in a separate plane of existence, lacks a physical form, and can't be harmed due to its ability to rewrite causality. It also destroys both the body and soul of its targets. *'The Sword of the Seven Deadly Sins:' A ceremonial blade once in the possession of Uriel, used to reveal the seven deadly sins. It allows the wielder to summon the beastly manifestations of each deadly sin, the ferocious beast of Gluttony, the molten gold of Sloth, the azure flames of Wrath, the rotten chains of Envy, the silver lion of Pride, the mirror knight of lust, and the chimera of Greed. The sword can engrave sins on their opponents, making their wounds continuously bleed unless the sins are purified. *'Erythro-Kardia:' A sword formed from the heart of Adam, the heart was forged from the hardest stone in the universe. Even Astaroth's white arrows which tear through everything including space, can't even scratch it. Intelligence: Genius (Setsuna was engineered to be the perfect human, a man made god, and is capable of performing millions of calculations and predictions. He was born with clear, ordered, logical thoughts and possesses knowledge on things like the entire history of fencing) Weaknesses: Setsuna wasn't made to be long lived, as such he only has a year left to live, significantly exerting himself can further shorten how much time he has left to live. His raison d'etre is to overthrow the impossible, to turn the tide against overwhelming odds, and if he lacks the power to do that, he is given that power by force, shortening his already short lifespan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hermes': An ability which allows him to travel through a narrow rift existing within the crevice of reality. *'Raison d'etre:' Raison d'etre is a concept that can rewrite the very laws of the world. Setsuna's raison d'etre allows him to win against impossible odds, as it eradicates the very concept of defeat. To use this ability, he first needs to understand his opponent, after which he creates a perfect counter to them and defeats them. *'Bunker Buster:' A weapon created using his raison d'etre to kill God. He creates 8 laser-guided bombs, as its name implies it bust through everything even the body of God. It eradicates his opponent down to their last atom. *'Yaldabaoth:' A mechanical dragon with 3 heads, created to kill God, as it is the only thing that can help slay God. God's divinity lays in its raison d'etre as the one and only God, thus to overturn that statement a False God was created. Neither the chaos or despair of God has any effect on it, as Yaldabaoth carries the chaos and despair of billions who sought the advent of God. The despair of the billions is capable of consuming God and exterminating the concept of eternity, killing God. *'The Holy Cross:' A weapon created by his raison d'etre to block God's obsidian flames which were chaos and despair incarnate; a visible manifestation of the mental contamination which drove many angels and demons insane. It was able to withstand God's flame which corrupts and destroys whatever it touches. *'Dioscuri:' A scissor blade created to counter Metatron, it creates twin swords sharing a single handle in a shape of a pair of scissors. One blade shines in the color of vermillion, the color of immortality, and the other in the color of azure, the color of death. The essence of the sword is liberation from the constraints, severing everything. It is a weapon comparable to Metatron's harbringer of ash and can even sever Metatron's flames which killed God. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users